1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle fuel sensing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-based adaptive fuel sensing system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Fuel level sensing for vehicles is critical for the safe operation of a vehicle. A fuel level sensing system must indicate to the vehicle's operators that a fuel tank is approaching empty when indeed the fuel tank is approaching empty. This warning indication alerts the vehicle operator that the vehicle should soon be refueled. Correspondingly, vehicle manufacturers mandate that the fuel gauge in a vehicle's console indicates that the fuel level is full when the fuel tank is full.
Previous fuel level sensing approaches have used a float assembly within the vehicle's fuel tank. The level of the float approximates the level of the vehicle's fuel. These approaches have used a predetermined linear relationship for interrelating fuel level with the float's level.
However, the geometric configuration of fuel tanks differ even within the same vehicle model and significantly affect the linear relationship between fuel level and float level. Such differences arise from inconsistencies that invariably creep into the manufacturing of a large number of fuel tanks for a particular model. Fuel components and other objects within a fuel tank also affect the rise and fall of the float within the fuel tank. Due to these components in the fuel tank and the aforementioned fact that geometric configurations of a fuel tank differ, the float may rise and fall more quickly at different points in the fuel tank. This adversely affects the assumed linear relationship between the float's level and the fuel's level.
Accordingly, vehicle manufacturers' typically place a "safe" factor in the predetermined linear relationship. The "safe" factor exhibits a non-limiting disadvantage in that the built-in "safe" factor overcompensates for the fuel level. For example, the "safe" factor makes the fuel gauge show an empty level despite a significant amount of fuel actually remaining. This has led people to believe that their vehicles may be driven for a greater amount of distance although their fuel gauge indicates an empty level.